LA DAGA DE FREEZER
by Maru-Chan Cat
Summary: Lo que nadie desearía hacer, obedece o muere. No quieran saborear la venganza de este peligroso ser...


**LA DAGA DE FREEZER**

Muchos acontecimientos atroces ocurrieron unos pocos días atrás, ni tan siquiera os lo podeís llegar a imaginar...

Freezer se encontraba en su sala de reposo personal, tomándose un copa de vino tinto, de repente, una visita perturbó su aparente tranquilidad. Irritándolo bastante.

Eran dos infantes, Raditz y Vegeta, y el villano no tenía idea a que venían.

Con una expresión fastidiada dejó delicadamente la copa en una mesa de cristal, que estaba cerca de su asiento flotante.

De seguido, fijó la mirada al niño de cabellos puntiagudos.

* * *

 _"¿Te sientes mal? No lo sientas. Príncipe tienes_ _un montón_ _cosas mejores y útiles que hacer"_ -dijo Freezer a un muy pequeño y afligido príncipe Vegeta.

El niño recientemente había recibido la noticia de que, por completo, su raza se había extinguido explotando junto a su planeta natal. No hubo supervivientes. Únicamente tres, Él, Nappa y Raditz. Al menos eso creía... (Kakarotto)

 _"Tienes que superarlo_ _ya_ _, se te nota_ _algo_ _conmocionado_ _últimamente ¡jajaja!" "R_ _ecuerda que no puedes llorar. Es_ _o es_ _de débiles..."_ -adjuntó el lagarto con otra característica risita frívola de las suyas...

 _"¡No, no es verdad! Mi mamá decía lo contrario"_ -Interrumpió un también muy pequeño Raditz, le irritó que Freezer dijera que llorar es de débiles.

Freezer le lanzó una mirada amenazadora al niño melenudo, el cual se había atrevido a contradecir sus palabras.  
Raditz estaba aproximadamente a dos metros de distancia enfrente del lagarto.  
Freezer alzó su brazo izquierdo y con una sonrisa aterradora apuntó hacia el niño. Vegeta miraba con suma atención toda la escena. El principito quería parecer lo más posible inmutable a lo que estaba por llegar.

Raditz se asustó, de sobremanera, tanta, que se meó encima del terror.

 _¡Ja ja ja!, ¿ves? Eres un débil, niño._ -Dijo Freezer al percatarse del 'incidente', para después dejarlo de apuntar con el dedo.

Vegeta quedó anonadado, uno porque esperaba que el tirano le lanzase un ataque y dos porque él no hubiese actuado de la misma forma en la que hizo su compañero, aunque si el mismísimo Freezer, el gran emperador de toda la galaxia, le estuviese amenazando con su dedo.

Pero Raditz no se iba a ir de rositas, no... Algo peor y caníbal tenia en mente el demonio del frío.

 _"Vegeta empuña esa daga que esta encima de esa mesa y comienza a cortarle la carne profundamente a tu compañero, en su pierna izquierda"_ –Enseguida ordenó Freezer.

Vegeta se acercó a dicha mesa y empuñó el arma.

Raditz quedó inmóvil, paralizado del miedo. Vegeta se le acercó, y le tumbó de un solo golpe. Freezer lo observaba todo con detención, le encantaba presenciar escenas violentas.

 _"¡Córtale! ¡Córtale ya! ¡Mocoso!"_ -Gritaba el capo entusiasmado, lleno de emoción.

Vegeta con un rostro inexpresivo, con sangre muy fría, comenzó a contar lentamente la carne de la pierna de su compañero, en seguida, mucha sangre comenzó a brotar. Hasta le salpicaron algunas gotas rojas en la mejilla del príncipe. El pequeño Vegeta se hacía el sordo ante los retorcidos gemidos de dolor de su víctima.

 _"Ja ja ja, que placer me da ver salir ese fantástico líquido rojizo,_ _tan fresco_ _. ¡Sigue cortando! ¡Sigue!"_ -Freezer estaba aun más entusiasmado con la aparición de la sangre, su rostro demostraba su locura. Era un enfermo mental.

 _Amo, sí sigue así amputará la pierna... Es un soldado potencialmente útil, debería cesar ya._ -Aconsejó un acompañante.

Freezer, molesto, como niño que odia recibir ordenes, eliminó al soldado con una ráfaga de energía, matándolo al instante.

 _"Tienes razón. ¡Cesa Vegeta!"_ -Ordenó el loco.

* * *

Vegeta todo salpicado de sangre, en gran parte el rostro, cesó. Con la mirada fría dejó caer la daga, manchada, al suelo. Se alzó sin dificultad alguna.

Freezer con una gran sonrisa, observó la sangre manchada en el suelo, salpicada en el muro, encima del cuerpo de Vegeta y la herida ensangrentada y profunda de Raditz, la cual no paraba de brotarle más y más ese liquido vital.

El niño manchado de sangre, con rostro inexpresivo, mira fijamente a su compañero moribundo que está a un paso de la muerte. Raditz perdió mucha sangre durante la tortura a la cual estuvo sometido hace tan solo unos pocos instantes.

Raditz cerraba los ojos, perecía que viese a la mismísima muerte enfrente de él esperando a ser llevado al infierno, no decía nada, ya ni se lamentaba. Nada. Estaba estático.

El despiadado Freezer se sentía complacido, satisfecho, como si de un orgasmo para él hubiese sido el presenciar esa escena llena de crueldad y sadismo. Como a él le gustaba.

Ahora el tirano estaba tranquilo, su locura e histeria habían cesado al concluir con la escena.

Vegeta, veía con aparente serenidad, como dos camaradas de Freezer se llevaban el pequeño cuerpo de Raditz, para ver que podían hacer con él. Estaba desfallecido, pocas esperanzas de seguir con vida le daban.

El niño manchado de sangre, con la daga tirada aun en el suelo, quedó a solas con el loco y malnacido Emperador.

Vegeta, todo y ser u niño frío y cruel, también había veces en la que podía sentir sentimientos, y esa fue una de esas ocasiones, en que sus sentimientos podían salir mínimamente a flote. Sintió pena por su compañero casi contemporáneo, además de ser él mismo el causante del dolor de Raditz. Esa pena luego se transformó en remordimiento para después mas tarde transformarse en culpa.

Ya limpio y acostado, su mente comenzó a bombardearle una y otra vez la misma cuestión ¿Porque? ¿Qué ganó a cambio de eso Freezer?

Pero el niño, aun tener ya la mente corrompida por haber vivido escenas perturbadoras, no podría ni acercarse, ni tan siquiera rozar la respuesta.

Placer. Esa era la respuesta.

El emperador galáctico adora la muerte, la aprecia, percibe su belleza, es un arte para él. La sangre es el color el cual él utiliza para elaborar sus obras maestras. La violencia y destrucción hacen el proceso de elaboración más veloz. Los gritos de las víctimas son la música e inspiración para sus obras. ¡Le encantaba el arte! Propiamente producto de una mente loca y desquiciada.

Y la idea de que un niño torturase a otro, en vivo, cortándole la pierna con un arma, le pareció una idea sumamente excitante, placentera, de no perder la ocasión de presenciar.

* * *

Freezer estaba enfermo y la gente lo aclamaba. Eso hacía crecer y fortalecer su locura sádica.

Miles de planetas con habitantes poseedoras de grandes cualidades mentales y científicas fueron exterminadas para dejar únicamente a gente inculta y simple. Fácil de controlar.

Vegeta, más bien, los dos infantes no sabían donde se habían metido.

Pronto desearían estar más muertos que vivos, y este tan solo era el comienzo de su largo e infinitamente semblante calvario...


End file.
